


Quadruple Platinum

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Raptor's latest album goes quadruple platinum, so he takes his girlfriend out to celebrate. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2.





	Quadruple Platinum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Normally, if Rebecca had several missed calls from someone on her phone, she’d be concerned, or at the very least, annoyed. But this caller was no cause for concern or annoyance. And, as her phone buzzed again, she gave a fond roll of her eyes and smile as she finally answered.

“Yo, Becca!” came the more-excited-than-usual voice of her boyfriend over the phone. Rebecca’s smile turned into a grin.

“Hey, Tor,” said Rebecca, leaning against the fence of the paddock. A few foals trotted around inside of it, new little Starbreeds that Rhiannon was having her keep an eye on.

“Bout time you answered your phone, girl,” said Tor with a laugh. “Where the hell were you?” Rebecca smirked, overcome by the sudden urge to tell him that she had just been frolicking in pink hell with the other members of her conspiracy club.

“I was busy,” said Rebecca. “You know, I’ve always got horses to train.”

“Man, that’s so boring,” said Tor. 

“Well, not everyone can have the illustrious life of a rapper,” said Rebecca. “Besides, I like it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you do,” said Tor. “So I don’t suppose you’ve heard the big news?” The excitement was back in his voice now, he sounded like a kid on Christmas.

“What big news?” asked Rebecca, smiling as she watched one of the foals rear up and try to play with another foal. The dam of the other foal whinnied harshly at the rambunctious scamp, which tripped over its own legs on its way back to the safety of its mother’s side.

“My latest album just went quadruple platinum, baby,” said Tor. Rebecca gasped.

“Really!” said Rebecca, grinning. “Tor, that’s amazing, I knew you had it in you!”

“Yeah! It feels pretty great, your advice about singing from the heart really worked,” said Tor.

“Well, I’m glad,” said Rebecca. “How are you thinking of celebrating?”

“I’m thinking of taking my best girl out for some celebratory shopping and dinner,” said Tor. Rebecca’s heart skipped a beat, just as it had that first time Tor had asked her out on a date. “How’s that sound?”

“It sounds amazing,” said Rebecca, fiddling with the necklace that she wore. “I’m at Birk’s Grange, it’s a little farm just at the entrance to Mistfall.” Tor groaned.

“Could you be any further away?” said Tor with a laugh. “I’m in Jorvik City.” Rebecca rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Take the road to Dundull, then drive up the road until you see the tunnel. Take the turn at the mailbox, you literally can’t miss it,” said Rebecca.

“Aight, I’ll be there in a sec,” said Tor.

“I’ll wait at the mailbox for you,” said Rebecca, and ended the call. After telling Kirsty what she was doing (and receiving some cooing in return), Rebecca walked down the road, knowing that Midnight wouldn’t mind foalsitting too much. Maybe he’d even make friends with Kirsty, if she had enough apples to feed him.

Just as Tor had promised, it didn’t take him long at all to reach the tunnel. Rebecca smiled and waved as she saw his car approach, a little purple Beetle, and the short rapper hopped out of the car and sauntered over to her, greeting her with a kiss because nobody could see them.

“Hey, Becca,” said Tor, smiling once he broke the kiss.

“Hey, yourself,” said Rebecca, her heart thumping at the sight of him. He’d already dressed up all nice for their date, and now, she was glad that Kirsty had insisted on giving her some nice clothes to wear. It wasn’t much, just a white blouse and blue jeans, but Rebecca at least felt nice. It was clean, if nothing else. Besides, Tor would probably buy her something during the shopping trip that he’d promised her.

“Ready to go?” asked Tor. “I’ve booked a table for us at seven, that sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” said Rebecca, nodding. It was four now, giving them a decent two or so hours to shop after the drive in.

“Then let’s get going,” said Tor, and opened the door for her, ever the gentleman. Rebecca slid into the car, which still smelled new and looked far fancier on the inside, and relaxed, enjoying the air conditioning, the leather seats, and Tor’s voice coming both from him and from the in-car stereo. She smiled, feeling perfectly content.

The content feeling vanished, however, once Rebecca stood on the sidewalk outside some of the fanciest shops that she’d ever seen. Now she felt underdressed, she felt like everyone was staring at her and like she looked like a country hick. But Tor didn’t seem to mind, only tugging her inside the first shop, which happened to be a clothing boutique.

“Do you think they’ll mind if I wear my clothes out of here?” Rebecca murmured to him as they walked through the fancy store.

“Just break off the tags so they can scan them,” said Tor. “Wait, no, they have the security tags here too. But I’m sure they won’t mind if you change in the bathroom. They might even insist on it.” Rebecca blushed, ashamed at her appearance.

“Hey, it’s fine,” said Tor, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “You look really nice to me.”

“Thanks,” said Rebecca, giving him a small smile that was more of a grimace. “But I still feel like a pig in lipstick.”

“You’re not,” said Tor. “And anyone who says you are is wrong.” Rebecca pressed her head into his shoulder briefly, glad to have him.

“Let’s hope I can find something decent in here,” said Rebecca as they walked along. She looked around at the clothes that they passed, all beautiful dresses and fine coats. There were some pretty ones, yes, but none that were really her style. None that popped out at her.

Finally, after walking around and feeling more and more out of place, Rebecca saw it. She stopped dead at the end of the aisle, her eyes widening as she stared at it. Here was her style. Here was a dress that seemed to call her name, to beg her to buy it and wear it. It was a beautiful black dress, with white down the chest and a white belt cinching the middle together. It had short sleeves, too, and Rebecca could definitely see herself wearing it to the Friday and Saturday night disco at Fort Pinta, or to any casual party. But she also knew that it could be fancied up a little, with the right accessories. Maybe a feather boa, some high heels, jewellery, her hair done just right, lose the belt, maybe add a shawl or scarf…

“See something you like?” asked Tor, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Rebecca nodded.

“Yes,” said Rebecca. “I want this one.”

“You could buy any dress,” said Tor, looking at the price and frowning. “Not just the cheapest one in the store.”

“Well, I want this one,” said Rebecca with a shrug. “It suits me.”

“Yeah, I can see it,” said Tor, nodding. 

“And a little jacket to wear over it, maybe something fluffy,” said Rebecca. “Do they sell shoes here?” She still felt out of her comfort zone, but at least now, she had some idea of what she was doing.

“Nope, shoes are sold next door,” said Tor. Rebecca nodded and, grinning, went off in search of the perfect fluffy little jacket to pair with her new dress.

Rebecca left the clothing store with the fanciest bag she’d ever held in her hand, and a feeling of joy in her heart. Now that she had the dress, everything else would come naturally.

“Y’know, you could’ve bought more,” said Tor, following her with his own two bags of fancy tracksuits and one decent suit (it had largely been Rebecca’s idea).

“I didn’t want anything else,” said Rebecca. “You know me, I’m used to being a nomad around Jorvik.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Tor with a shrug. “You’re a woman of simple tastes.”

“Be glad you’re one of my tastes, rapper boy,” said Rebecca with a wink. Tor chuckled and followed her into the shoe store.

Once the shopping trip was over, Rebecca had her new dress and fluffy white jacket, black high heels, a bracelet with diamond charms on it, a silver chain with horseshoe pendant, and some fancy makeup, courtesy of the woman who had done her makeup at one of the many salons. She felt more dolled up and fancy than ever before. Tor, meanwhile, had several boxes of sneakers on top of his tracksuits and bags of hair dye.

“And they say women shop,” Rebecca muttered, shaking her head and laughing.

“Hey, if you got it, flaunt it,” said Tor. Rebecca laughed.

They arrived a little early for dinner, Rebecca worrying about being on time, and Tor walked up to the hostess, dressed in his fine suit with his ginger hair combed back.

“Reservation for Tor,” said Tor, and the woman beamed brilliantly at him.

“Certainly, sir, right this way,” said the woman, leading them over to a table near the back. Rebecca sat down opposite Tor, smiling at him.

“Well, this sure is fancy,” said Rebecca, glad now that she’d bought a brand new outfit.

“Best darn Italian restaurant in Jorvik,” said Tor. “I always come here.”

“Of course you do,” said Rebecca with a smile, picking up her menu. Her hands trembled slightly as she opened it, and then she was glad for deciding to take up Italian in school. She could read the names of at least some of these dishes, or at the very least, she could pronounce them.

“I hope you like pasta,” said Tor with a chuckle as he looked through his own menu. Rebecca’s mouth watered as she read over the dishes.

“There’s so many good things, I don’t know what to choose,” said Rebecca. “Maybe we should start with the wine list?”

“That’s already been decided,” said Tor with a laugh. “We’re celebrating, so it’s gotta be champagne.”

“Of course,” said Rebecca with a laugh. While Tor asked for champagne, Rebecca perused the menu again, trying to think of what she might like to order.

At last, Rebecca finally decided on her meal and the two ordered. While they waited for their meal, they chatted, Rebecca telling Tor about the cute little foals that she’d been working with lately while Tor smiled and nodded. In return, Tor told her all about the things that had been happening in Jorvik City lately, which wasn’t much- there was still a lot of road work, the furniture store still hadn’t opened, and things were very much the same. Rebecca couldn’t say the same for the rest of Jorvik, but it wasn’t something that she could talk about regular, non-magical folk with. But that was fine. Tor was her escape from her new reality, and she loved that about him.

The meal came at last, and Tor and Rebecca toasted to Tor’s success before digging into their meals. Rebecca’s meal was exquisite, far better than anything else she’d ever tasted and far fancier than what she was used to. But she loved it, savouring every bite for she knew that she wouldn’t get this very often. Maybe for her birthday, or any other special occasions. That would be nice. And it was so romantic, too, with a candle in the middle of the table and violin music playing from somewhere. This felt like a real date, and, Rebecca, supposed, it was.

And, just like a real date, Tor walked Rebecca to her door and kissed her goodnight. And then, as Rebecca deepened the kiss, he reached around her and swiped his room key through the lock before pushing the door open so that they could continue their celebration in a far more intimate setting.


End file.
